Michael macht Urlaub
by Turmwache
Summary: Michael Knight macht Urlaub und KITT ist dabei. Es geht natürlich nicht, ohne dass was passiert. Viel Spaß! :


Vorbemerkung: Der Stadtname "Soledad" ist zufällig gewählt. Es hätte ebenso gut ein anderer Stadtname sein können. Handlung spielt in Kalifornien, USA. Action/Krimi/SciFi

Bei folgender Geschichte handelt es sich um Fanfiction und es soll kein Geld damit verdient werden. Sämtliche Charaktere sind "ausgeliehen".

Titel: Michael macht Urlaub!

Über den Häusern von Soledad schien die Sonne hell. Michael Knight genoss das warme Licht, und knöpfte sein Hemd etwas weiter auf. Ohne sich Sorgen zu machen, wohin er ging, wandte er sich an der nächsten Kurve nach links. Er spähte über die Straße, ein Neonschild lockte ihn an: "Marcel´s Ice-Bar". "Mmh", formten seine Lippen unwillkürlich. Noch gab es keinen Zebrastreifen, doch in ca. 100 Metern Entfernung würde er die Straße queren können. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt steckte er die Hände in die Taschen seines dunklen Hemds, und war froh, die Lederjacke bei KITT gelassen zu haben. Sie wäre viel zu warm.

Gute fünf Minuten später stand er vor dem offenen Straßencafé. Es gab Eis und Kaffee, Früchtebecher und Pancake. Und Ahornsirup. Drei Frauen in derselben Kleidung flitzten geschäftig umher: Eine nahm gerade Bestellungen auf, die Zweite transportierte einen Eisbecher mit Erdbeeren, Sahne, sowie einen Eistee mit Strohhalm, und eine dritte Frau warf elegant ihr Haar über die Schultern, und blickte auf die Wanduhr. Sie rief leise etwas zu dem Mann hinter der Theke. Der lächelte: "Ja, noch vier Minuten, dann ist Schichtende." Ein Schildchen auf dessen Brust wies ihn als "Nick" aus. Michael blickte noch ein paar Momente hinter der hübschen Bedienung her, bis er es nicht länger vor den kleinen Tischen auf dem Bürgersteig aushielt. Er trat an die Theke.

"Hallo", grüßte ihn der Kellner, jetzt mit gestresster Stimme.

"Hi. Zwei Kugeln, bitte, auf Waffel... Und zwar" Michael hielt inne. _Rot oder blau_, überlegte er, und spielte am Geldbeutel herum: _Was Grünes oder Zitrone?_ Der Mann hinter den Eiswannen musterte ihn abwartend. "Einmal Schoko und einmal Melone." Er lächelte den Mann an. Dabei fiel ihm eine Narbe auf dessen Hals auf, quer, dicht über der Halsschlagader und schon fast vom schulterlangen Haar verdeckt.

Sein Eis wurde ihm hingehalten, und ein Preis genannt. Er reichte das Geld, und fragte beiläufig: "Woher ist dieser rote Striemen?"

"Oh, der-" der Mann ließ das Wechselgeld durch seine Finger gleiten und betastete mit der linken Hand seinen Hals. "Der ist von einem Unfall. Mein Fahrradlenker hat mich gestreift."

"Das tut mir leid." Michael blickte noch einmal hin, ohne neugierig wirken zu wollen, und verabschiedete sich.

"Tschüß." grüßte der Mann zurück. Die hübsche Kellnerin verschwand durch eine Tür am hinteren Ende des Ladens, und Michael verspürte mehr Lust sein Eis im Gehen zu Essen, als hier zu verbleiben.

Er schleckte an der Waffel, verließ das Café, und schlenderte die Straße weiter nach rechts entlang. Er war am Rande der Innenstadt, und die Häuser um ihn wurden niedriger. Die Wärme und die Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihn matt werden, schläfrig. Er hatte bald nur noch ein kleines weiches Stück Waffel in der Hand, verklebte Finger, und die Gedanken bei der Narbe des Angestellten in der Eisdiele.

Er schlug, nachdem er sich kurz orientierte, einen Weg ein, auf dem er einem Brunnen begegnen müsste. Er wollte seine Finger waschen. Doch entweder kannte er die Stadt nicht so gut, wie er dachte, oder es war viel umgebaut worden seit er das letzte Mal hier war. Nach einer Viertelstunde Gehen waren die Straßen zu Gassen geworden, und der Lichtschein abgeschwächt durch die enger stehenden Häuser. Doch die Wärme blieb. Seine Finger leckend blickte er um sich, und fragte sich, wie er in ein so menschenleeres Viertel kommen konnte. Es gab in der Nähe einen Park, fünf Minuten von hier, und dort hatte er den letzten Spaziergänger gesehen.

Er hob seine Uhr an den Mund und drückte den Knopf, der KITT anrief. "Michael hier." sprach er, "Ich bin in der..." suchend drehte er sich einmal im Kreis, bevor das Schild in sein Blickfeld geriet: "Pine Street. Hol mich ab, Kumpel." In ruhigen Worten drang KITTs Bestätigung aus der Uhr. Michael ließ schon den Arm sinken, als der Trans Am zusetzte: "Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten bei dir." Es würde nichts machen, wenn er zu dem Park zurückkehrte, denn KITT konnte über Funk seinen Standpunkt orten.

KITT setzte sich in Bewegung und rollte vom Parkplatz. Sein Innenmonitor zeigte eine Karte Soledad´s, und er holte sich sicherheitshalber noch das Funksignal von Michaels Uhr dazu. Es verwunderte ihn kein bisschen, als die Pine Street ohne Signal blieb. Kurz darauf peilte er Michael an, und stellte dessen Position mit einem roten Punkt dar. Sein Fahrer bewegte sich stadtauswärts. Er bog aus der Seitenstraße in eine längere und größere Fahrbahn, und tönte die Innenscheiben. Die Zahl der Fußgänger nahm zu, und vorsichtshalber rief er seine Beschreibung Soledad´s ab. Er müsste die nächste Rechts fahren, wenn er strikt auf Michael zufahren wollte. Doch diese Straße war eine Einbahnstraße, meldete sein System. Er schaltete den Funk an, und lauschte neben dem Fahren auf hereinkommende Signale.

-Michael-

Der Rand des Parks machte einen dunklen Eindruck, hauptsächlich wegen dem vielen Gebüsch. Michael knöpfte sein Hemd bis auf den obersten Knopf zu, und bemerkte leicht verärgert, dass er Eiscreme an die Uhr geschmiert hatte.

Ein Pfad führte in die Grünanlage, und Michael bog ohne groß nachzudenken ab.

-KITT-

Einige Kilometer entfernt seufzte KITT wortlos. Die grüne Fläche auf der Karte zeigte keine für ihn befahrbaren Wege, und führte über vier Kilometer aus der Stadt hinaus. Hoffentlich hatte Michael nicht inzwischen vergessen, dass er abgeholt wurde... Er verfolgte weiter den roten Punkt, gelotst von seinen Systemen.

-Michael-

Nach zwanzig Metern, gerade als sich Michaels Augen an das diffuse Licht gewöhnt hatten, weitete sich das Busch- und Baumwerk zu einer Lichtung. Etwas überrascht nahm Michael zur Kenntnis, dass sich der Park noch sehr, s e h r lange erstreckte. Er verfolgte den Weg noch ein bisschen, ließ seine Augen schweifen, und drehte um. Das musste er KITT nicht antun, auch wenn er gerne noch ein bisschen in diesem Wäldchen geforscht hätte. Hier hörte er kaum etwas von den Stadtgeräuschen, keine Autos, keine Radios, kein Handyläuten. Er genoss es, und verfiel in ein langsames Schlendern. Als er an eine Bank kam, legte er sich darauf, halb im Schatten, halb in der Sonne. Ohne es zu merken, dämmerte er ein.

-KITT-

Kitt suchte sich eine Ausfahrt, und stellte fest, dass er nach wie vor in die richtige Richtung fuhr. Seine Scanner nahmen Schilder wahr, und in Ergänzung mit aktualisierten Aufzeichnungen erkannte er, dass gleich rechts eine Baustelle kam. Als KI konnte er nicht hoffen, doch gleichfalls konnte er sich nicht ärgern. Er lotste sich selbst durch die enge Baustelle, hielt die 30-ger Zone ein, und suchte sich eine andere Straße als ursprünglich geplant zu Michael. Ein ganzes Baustellenteam riss die Straße auf, die er benutzen wollte. Die letzten Absperrgitter blieben hinter ihm, und im selben Moment beendete der Computer die Neuberechnung der Route. Es machte es leichter, dass sich sein Fahrer nicht mehr bewegte. Wie von selbst setzte er den Blinker und hob ihn im Nu wieder auf: "Spielstraße" und "Sackgasse" glomm auf einer Systemwarnung auf. Ohne Nörgeln fuhr der schwarze Trans Am fort, Straßen zu analysieren, Schilder zu bewerten, und nebenbei ein elektronisches "Auge" auf Michaels roten Punkt zu haben. Es wäre nicht untypisch, wenn sich sein Boss plötzlich überlegen würde, dass er ganz woanders sein möchte und wieder loslief.

-Michael-

Michael bemerkte nichts. Möglicherweise spürte er eine Berührung am Bein, doch wenn dem so war, tat er es mit einer leichten Gegenbewegung ab, und döste weiter. Den eigenen Geldbeutel in der Hand des Fremden sah er nicht.

-KITT-

Vier Minuten nachdem er die Baustelle passiert hatte, parkte KITT ein. Michael musste direkt vor ihm sein, in den Gebüsch, das sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er schaltete auf Infrarotsicht, und erkannte in rot-gelb die vertrauten Formen Michaels. Er tastete die Umgebung weiter ab, und nahm einige Meter vor sich einen Mann wahr. Dessen Hals leuchtete heller, und eine rasche Untersuchung erwies KITT, dass der Mann eine Narbe trug, eine frische Verwundung am Hals. Er hoffte, das Michael nicht deshalb lag, weil er in einen Kampf verwickelt war. Seinen Scanner benutzend "atmete" das Auto auf: Das Herz seines Fahrers schlug mit 50 Schlägen in der Minute, was nur bedeuten konnte, Michael schlief. Der Silence-Modus verhinderte, dass der Fremde KITT wahrnahm, als sich dieser startete. Er lief im Park weiter, stadteinwärts. Lautlos rollte der schwarze Wagen nach. Er tastete den Mann erneut ab, und jetzt klingelten sämtliche Alarmglocken unter seiner Haube. Zwei Geldbeutel! Und in einem, stellte sein Feinstoff - Analysator fest, lag ein verknitterter 500 - Dollar Schein. KITT, der keine Vermutungen anstellte, wollte sichergehen: Als Michael sich gestern Urlaub nahm, bat er Devon um Geld für den freien Tag. Der Leiter der Foundation jedoch hatte nichts kleineres als den 500 Dollar Schein. Michael versprach ihm hoch und heilig, ihn heute zurückzubringen, denn "es wird eine Bank in dem Kaff geben", wie Michael es wortwörtlich ausdrückte.

Leiser als ein Flüstern hielt KITT an der Straßenecke, die das Ende des Parks in Richtung Stadt markierte. Im nächsten Moment brach der Fremde aus dem Unterholz, und er wäre schon über die Straße gewesen, wenn nicht --

-NICK Eisverkäufer-

Der Wagen stand so plötzlich vor ihm, dass er vor Verwunderung nicht anhielt. Er stieß mit dem Knie gegen den Kotflügel. "Können sie nicht aufpassen!" raunzte er zum Fahrer, den er nicht erkennen konnte hinter den getönten Scheiben.

-KITT-

"Mr., zügeln sie ihre Zunge. Ich bin von der Polizei und habe bereits Verstärkung gerufen. Geben sie sofort den gestohlenen Geldbeutel heraus, oder wir verfolgen sie durch den gesamten Bundesstaat." Jetzt schaltete KITT von Stimmenimitation um auf Blaulicht - Signal. Es wirkte unheimlich echt. Erschreckt sah sich der Mann in Jeans und Bikerhemd um...

-NICK-

Die Polizei war wirklich schon nahe! Er lauschte dem Martinshorn, dass ihm das Denken schwer machte. _Als ob er die Schnüffler im Nacken gerade gebrauchen könnte... Er hatte einen heißen Deal am Laufen... Sein Boss würde nicht zufrieden sein..._ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Eine Schnapsidee war es gewesen, als er dem Kunden in der Eisdiele folgte; Der Fünfhunderter kitzelte in seinen Augen, und das war alles gewesen. Vielleicht erkannte man ihn nicht wieder... Ohne seine Schürze und ohne Namensschild...

-KITT-

Die Sekunden strichen dahin. Endlich zuckte der Mann vor ihm zusammen. Er ließ den Geldbeutel fallen, und rannte davon, wie vom Teufel gehetzt. Synchron untersuchte Kitt den Geldbeutel und verfolgte auf dem Bildschirm den Flüchtenden. Eine Häuserecke noch, sofort danach schaltete er das Polizeisirenen - Imitat ab. Über Intercom weckte er Michael unsanft aus dessen Schlaf und bestellt ihn an den Parkausgang.

-Michael-

"Ohh, KITT, du glaubst gar nicht, wie entspannend so ein Schläfchen für mich ist." Er lief auf den Trans Am zu. "Ich hörte ihm Traum sogar ein Polizeiauto, und glaub mir, ich bin froh, dass es sich nur um einen Traum handelte. Ich will jetzt nicht arbeiten müssen. KITT? Ist was los?"

Michael bückte sich, und erkannte seinen Geldbeutel. "Komisch, was tut denn der da?" Er stieg in KITT. "Der muss mir wohl aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als ich in den Park lief." Er summte ein Liedchen vor sich hin. "Ach ja, KITT, es ist besser, du fährst erst mal, meine Finger sind ganz verklebt. Tut mir leid."

KITT setzte sich in Bewegung, durch die Stadt, in Richtung Foundation Hauptquartier. _Wenn sie mich nicht hätten, Michael, wenn sie mich nicht hätten_, dachte er, doch er sprach es nicht laut aus.

_ENDE_

Verbesserungsvorschläge sind gerne gesehen, drückt einfach auf den lila Knopf unten, und Lob&Kritik sind auch willkommen.  
: - )


End file.
